


Interest Check

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Original Work, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: An interest check for works. I need some help getting motivation, so the community works! Please comment prompts or requests as well! (Rated G to T if need be. No Archive Warnings allowed except for Major Character Death.)





	Interest Check

Ace Attorney Prompts

Sebastian Debeste and Mother Discovery  
\- basically Seb uncovers info about his mom  
\- transmale seb?  
-post AAI2  
\- spirit channeling

Moomin Prompts

some soft meme crack fluff  
\- it's what's on the tin

Rambler Content  
\- Black/Red x Rainbow/White/Blue  
\- modern AU?

OC  
Alev stuff (Robot turned human, toaster turned robot, or robot and the apocalypse)  
\- quadruple drabble with Alev?

Priiiiide  
\- pride stuff with Azoth, Anmitsu, and others.

 

Comment what you think I should write!!!


End file.
